So What If I Do? (No Longer A One-shot)
by SamhainKillz1223
Summary: Some deep feelings get revealed during a game of Truth or Dare on a rainy night... I do not own AT!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a fluffy one-shot. If you guys want i can continue it!**

**Here's another attempt at me trying to write in 3rd person, did i nail it or fail it?**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

"Come on Marshall, who you gonna pick?" Cake urged obnoxiously.

***Mini Flashback***

"Hello, Fionna!" Prince Gumball exclaimed upon seeing the human girl. "Oh, hello Marshall."  
Marshall nodded in the pink prince's direction before continuing his strumming where he floated over the couch.

***Mini Flashback Over (See it was mini)***

It was a rainy day, gray storm clouds lining the dark sky, just on the verge of erupting thunder. The storm trapped Prince Gumball, Fionna, Cake and Marshall Lee in Fionna and Cake's treehouse, left to their own devices. Fionna was hidden away safely from the storm in some unknown crevice as Gumball rearranged wires in BMO aimlessly and Cake ate an everything burrito leaving Marshall to lazily stare out the window, strumming aimlessly.

Conversation had long ago died off into an awkward nothingness, nothing particularly interesting was happening to strike up some action either. Overall, boredom hung like a thick fog in the air, so thick you could peel it away like a banana.

"Who wants to play some truth or dare?" Fionna shouted eagerly, suddenly breaking the silence and giving everyone in the quiet vicinity a heart attack.

"Yeah!" Cake and Gumball said in unison.

"Anything to not be this bored," Marshall grumbled as he floated over to the rest of the group.  
After a tiring and exciting first round of revealed secrets and embarrassing actions having taken place, the second round began starting with the devilish Marshall Lee. He knew exactly who he would pick and what to ask her to do. He had been dying to get her to admit that she was in love with him and now, with no way to escape, he could.

"Who's it gonna be?" Cake urged. _'Glob this cat's annoying,_' Marshall thought rolling his crimson eyes with a chuckle.

"Hmm," he hummed, pretending to contemplate as he played with his raven hair. A devious grin played on his dead lips until finally, "Fionna, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She said pumping her fist into the air. '_Of course my little heroine_,' he thought mentally chuckling at the thought of her ever being _HIS_ heroine.

"I dare you to...uh...admit you're in love with me!" Marshall said surely.

"And so what if I am?" Fionna asked boldly. Marshall then, taken completely off guard, looked over at the glaring Fionna. She grasped his wrist firmly, ignoring Cake and PG's grumbles of disapproval as she pulled him into her and kissed Marshall. _Full on the lips._

She bit his bottom lip and moaned into the kiss, leaning against him so their bodies were pressed together. She parted with a satisfied blush and then ran off embarrassedly screaming, "_Nooo!_! Why did I do that?! Oh my glob!"

Marshall floated up the ladder into Fionna's neglected room where she was curled up in her orange sleeping bag on her bed, muttering curses on herself.

"It's okay," Marshall said peeling her out of her skin of a sleeping bag. "I love you, too."

"Really?" She asked, cheeks red and blue eyes wide and probing his. He gripped her hands in his strong ones, keeping them close to his chest.

"Really," he said before kissing her again.

"Mhmm," Cake said as she stepped in with Gumball. "I knew something was goin' on with you Fi, every time that boy came over."

"Yes, I noticed it too," Gumball said matter-of-fact-ly. "I tried to think of logical reasons for it, but I could never notice when love was occurring."

A blushing Marshall looked out into the clear night, noticing that the rain had stopped. He floated out of the door and turned invisible as he floated outside. He opened the window just as a strong wind blew, making it seem like it was the wind.

Fionna screamed as she was suddenly whipped into the air. Marshall turned visible and flicked his tongue out at the confused cat and animated candy.

He flew off to his cave, knowing that he had finally found the thing that filled the void in his long, empty life. _True love._

_The end?_

* * *

**Did you like it? Do you want me to continue? Tell me in the Torture Chamber below! ****_(That's what i'm gonna call it from now on)_**

**_Don't forget to favorite!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, but i didn't know where to go with the story because it was actually a one-shot.**

**A couple of people said i didn't need the mini flashback and i just have to say, I DON'T CAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE! My story, my rules!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

I set her down on her feet at the base of my cave. "So..." I said awkwardly. Relationships weren't my strong suit, I hadn't tried in more than a century to actually date except for a few casual flings every now and then. But I wanted this to work-i needed it to.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" She asked leaning against the stone wall.

"Yeah," I said scratching the back of my head. "Look, I've really liked you for a while now, a-and whenever I'm around you and see your beautiful face and hear your light voice and your cute little laugh, I kinda zone out and just think about you a-and..."

I looked to her face for the right words. Her mouth was slightly open, her cheeks a nice rosy color that looked absolutely delicious as she held her breath. "And, I think _I'm in love with you_," I admitted, eyes locked with hers. It took me six years to realize this and now that I had, I felt so much lighter. I had been pushing back my feelings for her because I thought I was selfish and it wasn't right-I'm a vampire and she's a human. But when those words left my mouth, I knew that us being who we were, made it that much righter.

"Marshall, I can't believe..." she stuttered looking to the cold grayness beneath her. "I can't believe it took you this long to tell me." She slowly brought my face down to hers, meeting my lips halfway. She guided me back to my front door.

My hand searched for the knob, and when I found it I turned it with a snap of my wrist. Fionna toppled on top of me, never breaking the kiss, a soft moan muffled by my lips.

"Don't you think we're going a little fast?" I panted as she ripped open my shirt.

"You love me, don't you?" She asked running her hands along my pale abdomen.

"Yeah, but-" I tried to say.

"Then that should be enough," she said kissing me so I wouldn't say anything.

***Later***

I twirled my fingers in her thick, blond hair, inhaling the sweet scent of wilderness and strawberries that enveloped her. I sighed, she kinda forced me into a corner there. Either it was do it, or I didn't love her. I didn't have a choice.

She sighed into our kiss, slightly parting for air. She shifted closer to me, our bodies pressing together and the warmth from her warming my bare chest. "How did you know what to do?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking. "To be honest, I didn't even know what to do."

"Really?" She asked with a chuckle.

"I haven't done this in at least three centuries, so, excuse me if I'm a little rusty," I joked.

"Well, it's okay. But, I knew what to do because of a couple of reasons. 1. I am eighteen, I'm not completely clueless. 2. Gumball had these weird movies from before the War-"

"Never mind!" I hurried. I knew exactly which movies she was talking about, but why Gumball had them made absolutely no sense to me. Unless... Oh glob, that's disgusting!

I heard a faint chuckle and she murmured, "Is it okay if I stay over tonight?"

"Uh...yeah," I said leaning over and switching off the lamp. "Go ahead and sleep if ya want to."

***In The Middle Of The Night***

A faint breeze blew over my bare back and I shuddered at the lack of warmth. 'Man, it's cold,' i though as i looked over at Fionna sleeping soundly on my bed, covered by a thick blanket. I lowered myself to the bed and got beneath the cover.

My eyes flew open as I noticed I had floated away from my bed and the cover. "Oh," I whispered as I got back underneath the covers.

A few minutes later the same thing happened. "Shit!" I whispered. An idea struck me. I slightly shook Fionna's shoulder, making her grumble in her sleep. "Hm?" She whispered.

I told her what happened and she sat up. I laid on the bed beneath her and she laid on top of me, holding me to the bed as she fell back asleep. Not only was the cover warming me, but the warmth from Fionna's human body warmed me too.

**Fionna's POV **

***In The Morning***

"Un uh girl, what y'all do last night?!" Cake said shaking me awake violently.

"Hm?" I mumbled sleepily. It had been a while since I slept that good and I was kinda annoyed that I couldn't savor the moment as long as possible.

"We minded our own business," Marshall grumbled angrily beneath me. I was confused for a moment about how he got there until I remembered the whole floating deal. "The same thing that you should be doing."

"Well, we gotta go," Cake said grabbing me with her big paws. Marshall dragged me back before she could yank me away, which would unfortunately expose me.

"Can we have a minute at least?" Marshall asked nicely. I could tell it was forced, even when Marshall was being nice, it was never nice.

"Y'all had a whole night already," she said eying him with distaste.

"Get out of my room!" He said rougher.

"Okay, okay, glob, ya didn't have to be so mean about it," she muttered walking out, closing the door with a slight click.

Marshall practically shoved my clothes at me. "Get dressed," he said turning away.

"You act like you haven't already seen me naked," I chuckled.

"Well...still! I'd feel embarrassed watching you dress, I'm still kinda uncomfortable with that," he said, a faint blush forming on his bluish face.

"I'm done," I said turning him around. He looked at me with wide red eyes, with such an innocent adorableness. I leaned down and gently kissed him.

Suddenly, he grabbed my waist and brought me down so I was sitting on his lap. His fingers danced along the exposed skin at the bottom of shirt, his other hand traveling further up my thigh, making my skirt slide up.

"Hey!" A voice sounded behind me. We looked over to the door where Cake said, a scowl on her face and her paws on her hips. "Her mouth is not your lunch!"

"Well, technically, I could eat any part of her," he said quickly whipping me around and grazing my skin with his fangs. I let out a soft moan and he chuckled. "But not today."

A small scowl formed on my blushing face, of course he had to go and embarrass me in front of Cake.

"C'mon girl," Cake said wrapping her arms around me and dragging me out the door.

"Bye Marshall!" I managed to call out to him.

***Adventure Time!***

"Yah!" I yelled slicing down the ogre's green back, a greenish brown liquid oozing out of the gaping hole I had just formed. He fell over with a groan, his knees shaking the earth with a booming thud. He shook, his body moving in erratic movements before he collapsed.

I ran along the ridges of his back to his neck, and with one clean swipe, I had his head.

"Mathematical!" I called out.

"Mmhmm, baby that was awesome!" Cake said. "Ya want me to patch that up for you?" She asked pointing to the bleeding wound on my collarbone.

"Nah, it's cool," I said nonchalantly.

As we were walking home, I stopped, falling to my knees briefly. The wound was still bleeding even though it'd happened over two hours before. There was a trail of blood drops for miles behind us and the world was spinning like crazy as black spots danced in and out of my view.

"You okay?" Cake asked rushing to my side.

I nodded as I tried to regain my balance. I stumbled a few feet before I fell again. My breathing was heavy and I panted as I slowly laid on the crackling grass beneath me.

"Here, let me help," Cake said. I nodded weakly, now wasn't the time to argue, I was on the verge of death from blood loss. Cake removed my shirt as she gave me the Cyclops' tears and applied bandages to my shoulder.

She stretched out and put me in my back, carrying me back home as I drifted in and out of consciousness. The last thing I remember was the low whisper of Cake saying, "How?" as the sky blackened into a void of unreality.

* * *

**So, so far this is the only story that Fionna has got injured in. Weird, right?**

**Anyways, was this good? Because now i'm in love with this story and with writing it.**

**Bye my undead minions! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Sorry for not posting last week, i was kinda depressed but I'm back so it's all good! **

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Is she alright?!" A voice rang out through the quietness of the room. Fionna stirred in her sleep, the Cyclops tears were barely working now. "I came as soon as I could."

"She's stable...for now," I said rising from where I was kneeling next to her.

"Good," he said looking over at her. "I was worried." His breathing calmed down from the rapid pace at which his chest rose and fell.

"I have a question," I said suspiciously after about an hour of tedious quietness, his eyes adverting their attention to me.

"Shoot," he said raising and eyebrow at me. I knew I must've sounded pretty questionable even though I tried to sound as calm and nonchalant as possible.

**Marshall's POV**

_'What the glob is she thinking?' I_ asked myself quietly as Cake paced in front of me, trying to find the right way to phrase her question. "Well spit it out already," I snapped.

Her fur stood up on end and she nodded, smoothing it back down. "What happened at your house last night?" She asked. Her light blue eyes narrowed, trying to break my defenses.

"Things that are kept between a boyfriend and a girlfriend, that's all I'm giving you," I said diverting my eyes back to Fi.

"What if she dies? You know she'd want you to tell me," Cake said stubbornly.

"She's not gonna die!" I said turning back around. My eyes flashed black for a second and I sighed.

"Okay, okay, that was probably the worse thing I could've said. But I knew you did _something_, there were bite marks all over her when I was patching her up," she said wagging a furry digit at me.

My grey skin turning a bit brighter as a furious blush crept along my cheeks. I floated over to Fionna silently. Brushing the hair away from her warm face, I slowly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, intent on it only being that. A hand held me to her and soon I noticed she was kissing me back.

She parted for air and said, "How long was I out?"

"Ooh girl, you're okay!" Cake said pushing me out of the way. "I was worried sick about you!"

"I'm fine," she said as Cake patted on her everywhere making sure she was in perfect condition. Or at least as perfect as an adventurer of such high status goes. "Honestly, I am."

"Good," I said quietly from where I floated over near the window. "I'll go, so you can rest some more."

"Wait!" She called to me. "You're leaving already?"

"Well, I figured you'd want to-" I said getting cut off.

"Be with you," she finished. _'No, that's not what I was saying at all._' "Of course I do. C'mon, sit down."

She scoot over near the edge of the bed and patted the spot near her. I floated over to her and sat down. "Ya sure? You should get some rest," I said unsure of myself.

"And I rest perfectly with you," she said. "Better than ever."

She laid on my lap and I prayed to glob that she didn't feel anything. I relaxed a bit after a while and looked over to see Fionna fast asleep with Cake curled in a tight ball next to her, soft purrs vibrating from her throat.

_'I minus well go to sleep too,'_ I thought, leaning my head back against the wooden headboard. The last thing I heard was Fionna's soft sigh as I drifted into a deep unconsciousness.

**Cake's POV**

I woke up, stretching out my back until I heard a satisfying pop. I looked over to see Fionna curled into Marshall who had his face buried in her hair and his arms around her waist. They did actually look _REALLY_ cute together, the bad boy with the good little girl, I kinda liked it.

It didn't matter that she was human and he was a vampire, as long as they loved each other as much as they did. As much as I hated to admit it, I supported them.

I didn't want to disturb such a beautiful sight but I had to. Gently shaking Fionna's shoulder, I whispered, "C'mon Fi. It's time to take your medicine."

"Huh?" She asked looking up at me and rubbing her eyes. "Already?"

"Yeah," I said with a half smile.

She looked up at Marshall and smiled as his eyes slowly peeled open. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Medicine time!" She yelled springing up. She wasn't up more than a minute and she was already bursting with energy.

"Oh," he said flipping over and sucking the red out of her pillow. "Fi, your pillows are delicious."

I rolled my eyes as I spoon fed Fionna the medicine. After swallowing the tart bitterness, she shook her head and said, "That was gross!"

As I was putting the medicine back in the cabinet, I heard Fi and Marshall laughing from the room. It'd been a while since i'd heard her laugh like that. Before I could see what she was laughing at, I heard a knock at the door.

I stretched down the stairs and opened the door. Prince Gumball stood on the other side, creme puffs in hand. "Hello Cake!" He exclaimed giddily. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine," I said letting him in. "And you?"

"Oh, the same as usual. Um, is Fionna awake?" He asked turning and looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me see," I said even though I knew she was. I stretched up the ladder and saw Marshall with Fionna's hair draped over his own saying, "Think I'd suit being a blonde?" She was laughing hysterically as he modeled her hair for her.

I smiled, happy that she had someone to make her so happy. "I don't know if she wants to be bothered," I said.

"Well, what is she doing?" He said frowning.

"Hanging out with a friend," I said.

"Well, I think I could just bring these up and be on my way," he said with his gummy cheeks puffed out in exasperation.

"I can bring them up!" I rushed.

"No, it's okay!" He said making his way up the ladder. For some reason, he was being pushier then normal today. _Something was up._

**Marshall's POV**

I had a lock of Fionna's hair wrapped around my neck like a scarf and posed. She laughed and encouraged more. I was creating a large wardrobe out of her blanket of a hair, every thing I created making her laugh harder. We were so immersed in our times that we didn't notice a certain prince walk in.

"Oh," I heard. We looked up.

"Oh, hi Gumball!" She said jumping up. It always seemed like she chose him over me, well except in the case of our relationship. That was _no contest._

I noticed the delicious red in the creme puffs he was holding and stole one. I sucked the color out of it with a satisfying slurp. "A present," I said handing the grey puff to her.

"Thanks," she said a little less than sarcastically. She ate it and said, "So what did you want? Is there danger somewhere?"

I noticed Gumbutt pop out of his daze of staring at Fionna as he said, "Oh, I just wanted to give you these as a signal of my gratitude of always protecting my kingdom.

"Oh," she said taking the platter. "It's my job, I _am_ an adventuress after all. You didn't have to bake me some puffs of creme."

"I wanted to," he said awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

In the back of my mind, I wanted to believe that I could tell that he liked her but my denial was so strong that it strangled any doubts that he didn't right at the source.

But strangled or not, I still knew. _And this was going to be a problem._

* * *

**Yeah, there's some drama huh?**

**Review what you want to happen and maybe-just maybe-It'll happen.**

**Peace out my undead minions! -****_Samhain_**


End file.
